Millions of parents and/or caretakers transport small children to various destinations everyday utilizing an automobile. It is recommended that children under certain ages and specifically those under eighty pounds utilize a car seat or a booster seat so as to properly position the child in order to ensure the seat belt of the automobile will provide proper restraint in the event of an accident. As is known in the art, a conventional automobile seat belt includes a male portion having a nylon strap that is commonly positioned with one end being secured such that it is at or slightly above shoulder level. A female portion is further included having a nylon strap with an end typically secured to the floorboard or frame of the automobile and wherein the female portion is extended up through a void in the seat so as to lay flat on the surface thereon.
One issue with utilization of conventional child car seats and/or booster seats is the cumbersome nature of securing the male portion of the vehicle's seat belt to the female portion. Many times the female portion of the seat belt will become lodged either under the car seat or booster seat requiring the removal or moving of the car/booster seat in order to locate and reposition the female portion of the seat belt. Another issue is the access to the female portion of the seat belt ensuing a child being seated in the car/booster seat. It can be difficult for parents or other individuals attempting to secure the male portion of the seat belt into the female portion when reaching over the child while bent down into the back seat. This can sometimes lead to an improper and/or incomplete connection between the male portion and female portion of the seatbelt.
Accordingly, there is a need for a seat belt holding apparatus that is configured to receive and retain the female portion of a seat belt in an accessible and upright position so as to improve a user's ability to connect the seat belt when being utilized to restrain a child in a booster and/or car seat